Wakfu: Krosmoz Beyond
by mjt014
Summary: Malik and Marques are an eliatrope and dragon, who are born to a King and Queen of a kingdom safe from Ogrest's Chaos and mysteriously has much knowledge about their heritage. Follow these two brothers as they venture out into the world beyond their home, meet new friends and form a guild, and have endless adventure all while discovering their heritage.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**I don't own Wakfu, the animated series or the MMO. This is my first time writing a story such as this, so if you don't like it, then stop reading and leave. If you do, leave any comment or reviews on what you think. Don't get them mixed up, enjoy reading.  
**

 _In the era before the Dofus Age, after the Second Krosmic Dance between the Great Goddess, Eliatrope and the Great Dragon, there existed a race, which were their children born from their union. They were known as the eliatropes, who lived in harmony with the dragons as their races were united at birth. They were ruled by the First-Born Eliatropes as well as their dragon siblings. This small organization was the Eliatrope Council. As direct descendants from the Great Goddess and Great Dragon, each one was born with a dragon twin from a dragon's egg. Together, these eggs were called the Eliatrope Dofus. When a First-Born Eliatrope and their dragon sibling dies, their wakfu returns to their dofus and they reincarnate. The dofus can only hatch, if both twins have died and returned to the egg. Additionally, they come back to life in the same body they were originally incarnated as. Unfortunately, they lose their memories of their previous lives when they reincarnate. Each member of the Council played an important role in their society in which they not just ruled their people, but guided them. Chibi and his dragon brother, Grougaloragran were known as the cleverest of the council. Together, they created the Eliacube, a limitless source of wakfu that could make anyone, who knew how to use it, a formidable foe in their own right. Chibi was the first king of the eliatropes as well as the prophet. He wrote many poems, designed many creations inspired by the Goddess, and wrote down many laws that their people must abide by. Mina and Phaeris were the wisest of the council and resolved many disputes that threatened to divide their people. Phaeris himself is the most powerful dragon that is known and is a very skilled fighter. Glip and Baltazar were talented and passionate about teaching the young eliatropes and dragons in various areas. They passed what the council has knowledge of to their children. Glip is known for his short temper on various occasions. Nora and Efrim were the second youngest members of the council and were very playful. Nora had a talent for channeling wakfu and could connect with the Great Goddess herself. Yugo and Adamai were two adventures, who seek thrills in their lives. They were known as both defenders and protectors of their people. Qilby and his dragon sister, Shinonome were the eldest members of the council, making them the first descendants of the Great Goddess and Great Dragon. Unlike the other members of the council, Qilby was blessed with awareness of his past-lives. Everytime he reaches the age of six, he begins to remember the past experiences he has had, including all the knowledge and wisdom he has gained. Additionally, the pain and suffering he has faced was left to be forgotten. It is because of this, Qilby has become a very intelligent and optimistic individual over the years. He was known as a great scientist and inventor, who's work helped his people prospered. He was known as being very compassionate about life and cared for the well-being of others, especially his family and friends. He, like Yugo, desire excitement in his everyday life. Qilby was the current king of the eliatropes, a right passed down to him from Chibi. He has always wondered what other worlds lied beyond the stars that he watched at night.  
_

 _Within the council existed two additional members, Malik, the seventh of the First-Borns and Marques, his dragon brother. They were well-respected and loved by their people and family. Like the other members, both brothers contributed greatly to their society. Malik was the council's Seer. His gift was of a supernatural sight that allowed him to see visions of the past, present, and future. This even allows him to recall the memories of his past-lives, which makes him and Qilby the only one's of the council able to remember and not to forget the previous existences they lived. He foretold prophecies that always came to light as these certain visions were the Great Goddess herself talking to him of what is to come. Other visions he had of the future were not set in stone and could change depending on one's actions. Malik's gift provided him with a vast collection of knowledge, wisdom, and a positive supernatural understanding of the world around him. In fact, he was the most positive of the council and always managed to find an answer to their problems. He and Qilby understood one another and were good friends as they were the only eliatropes, who could recall their past-lives. He was also close to Mina as their roles seem to intertwine. Whereas she settle disputes, Malik gave positive influence and futures that could come to be with the choices they made, reinforcing her ideas on peace and tranquility. Marques, while sharing the same gift as his brother, played the role of a guardian, protecting his people to the best of his ability, his bravery and strength are unmatched with only Phaeris himself surpassing him in power. Despite this, he was seen as the most hot-tempered. Mina, Grougaloragran, and Shinonome provided plenty of ways that served to help manage his anger, which in turn made him a better fighter.  
_

 _The eliatropes were enjoying an era of peace as their society grew and prospered before them. Unfortunately, every era must come to an end. Malik foresaw a vision of a tragic occurrence that will soon be upon the council and their people. Another civilization was to attack their race. They were known as the Machasmes. The only objective was the destruction of the home of the eliatropes and their race. They were driven near to extinction. No one knows the specifics of this war, but what was known by then, that it was started by a traitor among their people. His name was Nail, a young eliatrope unique among the others. While not a first-born, he had a gift that separated him from the others. While his people left their flesh when their time living in their world was over for the time-being, his physical form resurrected upon the experience of death. This resurrection granted him a unique form of immortality as he never truly died or even aged as well. Unfortunately, this miraculous gift of his became a tragic curse. Because he was unable to leave his flesh to start anew, he was forced to watch as all he loved, all of those he cared for moved on in more ways than one, tragic, violent, untimely. All the while he stayed in the world, alone, forgotten in the rivers of time. It did not stopped there, Nail's flesh had died and resurrected so many times, it took a toll on his sanity to the point where he became nihilistic, mad, and genocidal. This betrayal has yet to come to light as Nail lied to his people about the Mechasmes, saying that their only goal was destruction. While the eliatropes and much of the council were convinced, Malik and Qilby were suspicious about his claims, but kept quiet until they gathered enough proof. Thanks to the warning they had from Malik's visions, The First-Born Eliatropes managed to built a ship that would allow them to sail across the Krosmoz. It was known as the Zinit. They gathered what remained of their people and escaped their dying world. Since that day, they roamed the unknown void for years. They took the wakfu from empty, lifeless planets to fuel the Zinit. They leaped further and further away from their home, searching for a new haven. At the same time, they evaded the army of Machasmes. They ended up losing track of the eliatropes and decided to wait patiently until the mechanical race discovered their trail once more._

 _Coincidentally, Malik's supernatural vision acted as a guided towards safe areas of the universe that was closest to the Zinit's current position. While traveling the Krosmoz, the Eliatrope Council ended up finding the planet that will one day come to be known as the World of Twelve, shaped by the Gods, who will soon discover it. It overflowed with life. Wakfu burst from every corner. The eliatropes quickly began to rebuild, creating a new haven. Soon, a new era came and they enjoyed every bit of it. After roaming the stars for so long, they have found a world to call their home. Unfortunately, it did not come to last. Driven mad with boredom from the peaceful times of his people, Nail decided to put an end to it. Secretly stealing the Eliacube, he signaled the Mechasmes, allowing the one known as Organax to find the eliatropes again and the war they fought started anew. The large, hulking mechanical entity ravaged the planet. He appeared to be unstoppable and defeat seemed inevitable for the eliatrope people. While those who fought him were vigilant, many perished, including Malik's dragon brother, Marques as he sacrificed his own life to save a great portion of his people. Much of the adults and children were lead into safety. The were sent to live in a dimension, a realm cut off from time and space until it was time for them to return to the world. The remaining members of the council were Malik, Yugo, Adamai, Mina, Phaeris, Grougaloragran, Qilby, Nora, and Efrim. Discovering that Nail was behind the attack that lead to the deaths of millions of eliatropes, including members of the council such as Marques, Shinonome, Baltazar, and Glip and that he was the one who started the war in the first place, Malik decided that enough was enough and together with a wrathful Phaeris were able to sever his left arm. Of course, it will regenerate due to his immortality, this injury gave Yugo and Qilby enough time to seal Nail, now known as N the Pariah, into the White Dimension, an endless white void. Since N was incapable of truly dying, this dimension will act as his prison where he will remain for thousands of years. Using every last bit of their health left, the remaining council members managed to defeat Organax and end the war. While it may seem the eliatropes are no more, the first-borns never truly die, but begin life anew and the fate of this world and many others shall rest on the shoulders of these chosen beings along with so much more than one can fathom.  
_

In the era after the the beginning of Ogrest Chaos, the followers of the twelve gods prosper despite the turmoil of the event brought on by Ogrest. Each one was a human with unique characteristics that told much of which deity they worshiped. They also gain powers from praise their respective god whether battle or on a daily basis. Either way, such gift benefited the inhabitants of the world greatly, especially in the wake of Ogrest's Chaos. Many hope of the day that group of mighty hero will arise and defeat this sorrowful ogre, ending it's pain and the tragedy he brought onto the land. This world was called the World of Twelve, named after the twelve deities, who now rule over it from heaven. Once it belonged to the eliatropes, but have disappeared long ago. Many to this day don't know why or how, but much artifacts have been left behind along with their greatest inventions, including the Zaap Portals that help guided many human beings across the World of Twelve with ease. Despite the chaos Ogrest had brought upon the innocent people of the world, they still live happy to this day and hope for better days to come.

In a vast kingdom that remains standing, seemingly untouched by the wrath of Ogrest himself, dwelling a royal family. Cries of pain and anguish could be heard and the great distance as a woman screamed with all her might. She was giving birth to new life as she held on tightly with a firm grip on her loving husband hand. The certain event was taking place within a room reminiscent of a hospital all while it was part of a castle. The woman roaring in agony was the queen of this kingdom and the man that held her right hand with both of his was the mighty king. Their names were Monique and Cortez, respectively. Monique was a beautiful highly curvaceous woman with perfect child-bearing hip that are serving well for this moment. She had dark-colored skin that was of a lovely shade. She possessed lovely chocolate-colored eyes and night black hair. She was wear a cream white gown at the moment. Cortez was a tall, muscular young man. He had chocolate brown skin that show that he was a person full of life. More so than he wife right now as she was giving all of her might to push her child into existence. His golden brown eyes complimented his skin tone and reminded one a lovely sunset. He had a full head of mid-length pitch black hair reach the bottom length of his neck. His current attire consisted of royal clothes, which included a pattern of whites, blacks, and blues. They were greatly hidden under a luxurious cloak-like cape. Much time has passed and the queen ended up giving birth to twin, both boys. What was surprising was how one of the children appeared. The older one had wings of life sprouting from his head. They were very small and only served to enhance the infant adorableness. The Younger twin basically looked more human than his brother due to the fact that he lacked the energy wings on his tiny little head.

The king could feel a unique aura about both of his newborn sons. Looking at them, he knew who they were, an eliatrope and a dragon. Cortez and his wife are rulers of a vast kingdom that has accumulated much knowledge on the ancient race of the eliatropes and their dragon brothers, but he never thought that his children would be one of them. He knows all too well, but decided that he and Monique should keep this secret when both are old enough to know of their heritage and the connect they have to their people. For now, they have their whole lives ahead of them and plenty of time of being kids. Both Monique and him will raise their boys with unconditional love and trust they grow into fine examples of young men. The queen cradled her two sons tenderly as they quietly rested within her arm. When she gave a closer look at their features, she could see that they were similar in appearance to their father, the elder twin mostly. She could hardly see their eye closer because they were close, but more important matters were on the table such as their names. The king was the first to speak up.

"My love, what are we going to name they two bundles of joy." He said with a smile across his lips, clearly overflowing with love for the new additions to his family. Monique took another look at his little boys before smiling herself. For certain reason unknown, she knew what their names would be.

"The older twin's name is Malik. The younger one is Marques. Welcome to the world my beautiful children." She said, welcoming the two into the World of Twelve with much love and care. Cortez knows that great things will be coming their way.


	2. Chapter 2: I Remember

It has been six years since the birth of Malik and Marques Roberts. Twin brothers who astound the royal family with the gifts that have yet to come to show. Malik was the older one of the duo as well as an eliatrope while his younger brother was a dragon. Interestingly enough, he started out in the world within his human form, hence why he appears as an ordinary human being. Malik was slightly taller than most children his age. He also looks very much like his own father. He has dark-colored skin, which is an interesting shade of chocolate brown. His irises were of a similar shade, but more golden. They reminded someone of the gentle, warm, light of the sunset seen over the horizon. This lovely gaze that would make many girls swoon over him were hidden under a set of grey-framed glasses. His hair was black and mid-length. The back of it reached towards the bottom of his neck. On the upper portion of his relatively small body, he wore a short-sleeved black shirt that possessed white trims. Worn over it was a cyan hoodie made just for him by his loving mother. It was at the appropriate size to fit over his child-like frame. The hood even had large ear-like extensions as with the hats of other eliatropes. The back of it also had another extension, which seems to be more tail-like. Basically, the part of his favorite choice of clothing appeared to be a mix between a hoodie and the type of hat worn by his people. It also came with pockets to stuff his hands in and it was properly zipped to help keep him warm. On the lower part of his body, he had on blue baggy pants on accompanied with grey shoes. Marques was slightly shorter than his older twin in terms of height and he had distinguishing features of his own. Like his brother, he had colored skin. However, his skin leaned toward to being more golden than a shade in the likeliness of a type of candy. His irises were also of a darker shade of brown compared to his brother. He had spiky black hair held up in a white headband. A dragon's human form takes after one of the many classes of the World of Twelve. Marques' apparent features have him leaning to a more sacrier-esque appearance, complete with tattoos covering his arms and pointed ears minus the blank white eyes. His also has a visible nose. Compared to Malik, he wears less clothing. All he has on is a black tank-top over his chest, black shorts accompanied with orange cloth, and a brown belt tied over his waist. He has no shoes or socks covering his feet, but he carefully watches where he steps as to not to walk into any unwanted surprises.

Outside in the castle gardens, the two brothers were simply playing a game of hide-and-seek. Of course, with an eliatrope and dragon, simple child games tend to become more interesting. Malik was by a tall tree with his hands over his closed eyes, busy counting to ten while Marques was busy hiding. His younger brother was quite good at this game and it only serve to make the situation more fun. While he could not create portals yet, the boy still tried to search for his twin, regardless.

"Eight, nine, ten, ready or not, here I come!" The little eliatrope exclaimed as he removed his hands from over his eyes, opening them as a sign he was ready to look for the energetic dragon. He turned in the opposite direction of the tree and immediately started walking forward, looking from bush to bush, tree to tree. He was hoping to catch a sign of where his brother may be hiding this time. Malik and Marques often played this game a lot. His younger brother told him and his parents it was to test their skills when they would one day set out on adventures together. The eliatrope simply saw it as a joyful little game. However, he did noticed that his brother's hiding spots were becoming more clever and soon realized a while ago that it was testing their intellects. As such, Malik searched from places Marques had yet to hide in and where he would obviously be present. He took a moment to stop and observed his surroundings with his gaze, checking for the slightest abnormality in the vicinity as he made an effort to try and deduce the location of his dragon twin. In front of Malik were large trees practically littered with lush green leaves that appeared glued to the branches they grew from. Spread across the grass-covered landscape were bushes as large as him, perfect for hiding a child. of course, the young eliatrope remembered that he discovered his sibling dwelling in those plants the last time he found him. He doubt he would be hiding somewhere on the ground. He also finds it unlikely that he would be hiding in the large, thick trees towering over his small frame as he looked up towards the top of their heights. Marques found him hiding there when it was his turn to hide. The child turned on his two little feet and gazed back at the spot where he previously counted at. A sudden idea began to cross his mind. What if he was hiding behind the tree he was preparing his search? His brother may prefer to use brawn over brains, but when the situation called for it, he can be quite clever himself. Malik was the intelligent one of the pair and favored using his mind more rather than sheer power or strength without any creative angle. He would just be flailing mindlessly, leaving himself open for an attack. He slowly crept up to where he believed his brother would be, a mischievous smile crossing his adorable visage.

 _"I've got you now, Marq."_ He thought as he grew closer until he was right back where he started. He slowly looked behind the trunk of the large tree as his twin's small body came into view. Clearly, he was unaware of the presence of his eliatrope brother. The said boy was feeling naughty at the moment and decided try a little prank while finding Marques at the same time. At that moment, the young dragon looked from behind where he hid to his left, while his older twin hid to his right. Now was perfect to try his tactic. Out of the quiet blue, Malik sprung out of seemingly nowhere.

"Boo!" Exclaimed the boy as the sudden entrance caused his brother to jump up into the air, extending his dragon wings, afterwards. They were orange and leathery and appeared fairly large compared to his small body at the moment. Like all dragons, he learned how to fly easily as an infant, which only served to make it more difficult for the caretakers to catch him. His mother described him as her little troublemaker. He was also able to breath fire, which sometimes happened when he sneezed. Whenever this occurred in his infancy, his guardians would go stiff and alert out of nervousness, knowing full-well what was coming. Compared to Marques, Malik was a little angel, always polite, kind, and thoughtful to others. Though, he can be mischievous, like his brother when he wanted to, usually with good intentions. After extending his wings, the young draconic being hovered a few feet above the lush grass beneath where his twin brother also stood, catching his breath, which was followed by a small giggle as he descended to the ground. When he landed, he retracted his wings and walked up to Malik. Being at an approximate enough distance, he gave the little eliatrope a friendly bump on his right arm with his left fist, showing that there were no hard feelings between them as always.

"Ha, good one bro, you really scared me that time." The young dragon exclaimed, admitting to his elder twin he had him in their recent game of hide-and-seek. He simply giggled before replying to his sibling.

"Heh, yeah, I did, I have to admit, that was pretty clever to hide where I was counting. Most people never begin there. You sure know how to use your head." Complimented the child, praising his dragon brother for his keenness. This served to only heighten his ego as the younger of the twins puffed out his chest in pride with a smirk. Malik simply smiled at his brother's boisterous attitude. Just when they were have fun, the eliatrope child felt a sudden surge of energy flow through his being, raging electricity into his entire system as his eyes widened. He soon closed his orbs in the same minute as he clutched his head with both of his hands while in pain. He began to grunt in discomfort as Marques stared at him in concern. The little dragon quickly made his way over to his brother and placed his left hand onto his back to try and ease him on whatever was happening, but as soon as he touched Malik he felt the same energy flowed through him as well, now beginning to understand what was happening to his older twin. Within is mind, the eliatrope began seeing visions of his past-lives. They zoomed by him so fast and yet he understood what they all meant. His people, the council and his family, the war, the exodus. It was coming back to him and his brother, but only piece by piece. Their was still much they have yet to remember, but fortunately they remembered the other first-borns and their twins, their extended family. When the visions had stopped, the boy opened his eyes again feeling the momentary pain pass over. However, to him, it felt as if it was hours. He wondered how his eliatrope and dragon brothers were doing. Malik and Qilby have always been good friends and had plenty of adventures together with much of the council. Mina was always wise and supportive. Glip was tough, but fair when it came to teaching him how to use his powers. Nora was free-spirited and helped him to loosen up. Chibi taught him much about their people's society and helped him realized where he and his dragon brother belonged. Finally, Yugo and him both share a common compassion for others. Malik was especially caring towards life and have much respect for good beings. He was thankful to have such a great family. He misses them all so much. Ever since the the defeat of the Mechasmes, he haven't seen them since. He does hope they were living out their lives nicely.

Removing his hands from his cranium and turning to Marques, the child knew what must be done as did his twin, since they both shared the same gift, apparently. They had to tell their birth parents. The eliatrope and dragon both nodded, understanding the look in their eyes. They both immediately ran to the entrance of the gardens, reentering the castle soon after.

 **Later in a quite lit room within the palace.**

Both twins were seated in their own chairs fitted for their child-like sizes. They stared evenly at their parents, who were also seated. Theirs were much larger to occupy their height as adults. They both knew this day would come. They just didn't expect it to be so soon. The twins explained everything they had saw, or from what Malik saw, to them. The king and queen knew about their people all along, but they never had expected that their sons were some of the first eliatropes that existed. This would explain why the boys were born the way they are now. It was the dofus they first hatched from when they began their existence all together. Unlike the others of the council, Malik and Marques' was unique. It was made entirely out of spiritual energy and dwells within the spiritual realm. When it is time for the seventh eliatrope and his dragon twin to reincarnate, they can do so through procreation and with a woman wanting to have children. This can explain why they are birthed while the other first-borns are hatched from their dofus. Despite these circumstances, both brothers still care for their parents as much as their other family. The adults were also ready to reveal certain secrets themselves, but first Cortez was the one to reply to what his sons have said to him.

"Hmm, I see, I've always knew you boys were special, but I never would have thought my kids would be of the eliatrope council. You see, the people of our kingdom knew of your race long ago, you two. At some point before Ogrest's Chaos, before the existence of the Primordial Dofus was even made evident, they discovered remnants. Remnants of what remained of your people and hope to one day welcome them back into the World of Twelve. This kingdom we live in also serves as the safe haven for the eliatropes to come to and prosper. Whether the world is ready for their return or not, we shall be there to welcome them with open arms." The boys' father said, explaining to them about how both his wife and him knew of the reality of the first race to have existed here on the planet. Where His Majesty had left off, the queen shall pick up.

"As you can see, my sons, our kingdom as a whole accepts the eliatrope race. We were truly waiting for the time when both of your powers finally awaken. The fact that you had reoccurring memories of your past-lives also means you have seen the rest of your family and understand who your are, young seer." She said in a knowing motherly tone, causing the older twin to nod in understanding. He was easily taking it all in. Whether it was the fact that he lived multiple lives before being reborn as a prince or certain other reasons, he was doing well to stay calm. From the events he saw in his previous lives, Malik knew where he stood in the council. He was known as Malik the Seer as he saw the future along with the past and present all together. Marques and him were well-respected and loved by their people.

"I remember who I was. I was a brave guardian who helped protect the eliatropes from any threat." The younger of the twins said, obviously proud of his past accomplishments as he puffed his chest out in a manner to make him appear larger accompanied by a big grin. Monique could only giggle as she held up her right hand to her lips to help better control her laughter. Malik couldn't help by laugh slightly himself. Even Cortez could not stop a smile from crossing is face. Despite all their knowledge and from the evidence told to them by their children, it was rather difficult for the king and queen to see their young human-esque dragon son as a full-grown fearless warrior spewing out mighty firestorms at his enemies. When the queen was able to recollect herself, she continued on with what she was saying.

"Well mister guardian, then I suppose you don't mind you and your brother will be going through extensive training. While we may not be eliatropes or dragons ourselves, we along with the various trainers have studied your people's abilities long enough to at least help you become reacquainted with your powers. Of course, as you are able to see into past, present, and future, I have a feeling you boys won't need as much practice as I had expected, with Malik's help." The twin brothers both gave a knowing smile as a response to their mother's words. Despite taking thousands of years to reincarnate, the little eliatrope child could easily recall most of what happened through his Chrono Vision, a name he personally gave his gift. Although, his mind seems blurred on the important details of how the war involving his people started. It hardly matters now, since both he and his brother were going to help reunite their family and free their race from the safe dimension, Emrub. He began to imagine how this entire kingdom would be like when populated by his own race. One thing is most certain, this was going to be exciting.

Rising from their seats, both the rulers and their children turned to the door and walked towards it with the king leading the way. When he was at the room's entrance, he raised his right hand and opened it. His eyes widened in surprise when he discovered a tiny little figure standing in front of him. It was his youngest child, his daughter, Makayla. Her hair is the same as her mother's, night black, being mid-length and that the back of it reached the bottom of her neck while her bangs hung above her dark brown eyes. Her colored skin was of a darker shade compared to Malik. The little girls clothes consisted of a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a blue dress with straps worn over it. On the lower part of her small frame were white pantyhose and black sandal-like shoes. His Majesty quickly bend over and extended his arms. He picked her up and held her close to him while his wife and sons came closer, clearly surprised by her sudden appearance. Standing close by was one of the children's guardians. He was a young man who wore light blue and white robes with a hood that concealed much of his long teal hair, but still revealed his sapphire eyes.

"Saurus, What is my daughter doing her?" Cortez spoke in a rather curious, but gentle tone. The man named Saurus was quite sensitive to animosity and responded well with care and kindness. As such, the gentle young protector of the princes and princess replied in a similar fashion.

"W-Well sir, she wanted to see you and wanted to know where her mother, the queen is as well as her brothers." Before continuing, he knelt down and bowed before the eliatrope and dragon, who were confused and shocked at this action. In all the time the three had spent together, never once did Saurus showed any form of intense worship for the boys. Their relationship was that of friends and they always manage to brighten his day and put a smile across the kind young man's visage, but this. Even Cortez and Monique were at a lost for words.

"Forgive me, I was listening in on the conversation. I've heard enough to know that I was looking at two of the Eliatrope Council. My deepest apologizes, I just didn't know how to show how honored I am to be in such presence. I am aware that we are friends young masters, but I feel I did not want to show any of you disrespect. I am just so overwhelmed by it all. Again, I am truly sorry." Saurus both explained and apologize for his recent actions, feeling a strange sense of anxiety and astonishment. After a moment of comprehension, both the king and queen smiled, knowing that the man means well. Ever since they first meet and that he was instated as the children's guardian, he has always been high-strung and worried about being rude to the rulers, the very same people that gave him a home within the palace when he was very much alone. Monqiue walked over to worried guardian to calm him down. When she was closed enough, she knelt down herself.

"Don't worry, Saurus, you have nothing to be sorry for. I assure you to the fullest that you showed no rudeness or disrespectful behavior in the slightest. Please, rise up, you are just in time to watch Malik and Marques undergo there training." Her Highness said in a loving, motherly tone, easing any anxious emotions that the young caretaker had felt before. As soon as she told him to stand, he quickly followed her as they both stood on there feet. The twins simply watched a fair distance with innocent grins placed upon their faces. Their birth mother have always been talented at lifting one's spirits. With the teal-haired guardian calmed down, the entire group soon left to the training grounds. Monique reached for her daughter and plucked her from her husband's arms, so he could lead the group himself. He was soon walking in front as he lead the way. While they walked beside their mother, Malik and Marques can barely contain their excitement. They can hardly wait to train together, like they had thousands of years ago in their past-lives. It had been so long since they utilized their individual abilities, but this young duo had plenty of surprises that have yet to be revealed. All that Malik could think of at the moment was a single thought to describe this situation.

 _"This was going to be incredible."_


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

Ten years have long since flown by with both brothers reaching their adolescence. At age sixteen, they have become handsome young men as described by their birth mother. Malik himself had physically grown the most in height, measuring up to be five feet and ten inches tall. He was also quite slim. His dragon brother, on the other hand, was just two inches shorter than him in human form. In dragon form his height was easily towering. The young duo's choice of attire have changed much over the time period. Malik now wore a black shirt with a white outline of a black lightning bolt. He still wears the same type of cyan hoodie with ear and tail-like extensions. They were much larger to hide his wakfu wings that have grown over the years as well. The same can be said for his grey framed glasses. His mother continuously constructed various hoodies and gifted him eye wear of different dimensions to fit his growing body. On the lower part of himself, he is wearing sky blue baggy pants along with grey shoes with cyan trims that matched his favorite hoodie. Marques' choice of clothing was, as always, much simpler than Malik's. He now has a white headband with a eye-shaped symbol over his forehead, keeping up his now longer spiky black hair. On his torso, he wears an orange vest with orange trims, revealing a nicely toned build on his upper half. His body appears more muscular compared to his older brother's. This may be due to the fact that he was a dragon as they tended to have great muscle mass. On the lower half of his body, he has on large spacious, black pants that reach to his ankles with orange cloth tied over his waist by a brown rope-like belt. The only part of his outfit that had changed was his type of shirt and headband, the rest seems to be larger version of what was worn when he was a child.

Malik and Marques have both progressed exceptionally well in their training sessions. Thanks to the fact that Malik could see the past, present, and future, he was able to recall how he utilizes his powers in both skill and creativity. He passed this knowledge onto his brother, who he himself could remember how to fight like a dragon. The young eliatrope's capabilities were equivalent to that of an adults and were still growing. Malik was powerful, even among his people's standards, which is saying much. Marques, as a dragon, was already more than powerful enough to handle a multitude of dangers that came his way. Both twins now stood at the vast gates of their kingdom looking over the exquisite detail and texture put into such high-quality doors. The each had the symbol of a cross over a diagonally four-pointed star engraved onto the surface. The elder twin was quick to pack essential supplies and be prepared for their journey. Resting on his shoulders was a blue haven bag that carried almost anything that they needed. From when they were boys, they have always wondered what lied beyond the other side of this entrance, what mysteries this world had to behold, what challenges they will face in this life. The mere thought of it all gave a tingling excitement. Marques himself can hardly wait as he had a grin that seemed incapable of leaving his face. Turning in the opposite direction, both teens returned their gazes back to their parents, who haven't changed one bit over the years, and their sister who was now thirteen. She may have an expression of happiness etched across her beautiful visage, but she was feeling a sense of anxiety which was understandable as her two brothers were leaving to places unknown. She was going to miss them while they were traveling the World of Twelve. She had learned much from Malik and knew how to defend herself from Marques. It was hard to let go, but this was the path they had chose and she believed she shouldn't let any selfish desires stand in their way. Makayla simply ran to her beloved brothers with a smile on her face, holding out her arms. Malik and Marques knew what was coming and as such done the same thing, catching her in a warm embrace as she wrapped each limb around her older brothers. Admittedly, they will also miss her and their birth parents as well. They had spent so much time together, laughing, playing, training, bonding. It must be rather difficult to imagine life without them both at her side.

"I hope you both have fun on your adventures. It just won't be the same without you guys." The princess said, revealing her feelings of anxiety. As she did so, the king and queen began walking up to the group. When they had closed enough distance between them and the group, Monique was the first of the two to walk up to her sons. She, too embraced them with tender love and care. Despite knowing what it will mean now that they have regained much of their memories as members of the council, she was still their mother and any mother sometimes finds it rather difficult to let go and allow their children to mature, so they can grow into fine young adults. Cortez kept his distance as he looked on with pride. While embracing their birth mother and sister, the eliatrope and dragon both looked towards the king. Their mouths were also curved into grins as they could understand that through the gentle gaze the proud father was sending his children, he wishes them well. Returning to the loving women, Malik feels he should say something to assure them both.

"Do not worry mother and sister, we'll be just fine. While we may run into our fair share of obstacles and challenges on our exciting adventures, we will, as Marques says, come out on top. My brother, our extended family, the friends we'll make, and myself will also have the benefit of being able to protect one another." The young eliatrope said, doing his best to brighten the mood for Monique and Makayla as they both released the brothers from their embrace. They looked at them with expressions of happiness, taking to heart his words.

"Besides, anybody who tries to mess with me and bro will get a major beating." Marques implied as he slammed his right fist into his left palm to emphasized his point. Immediately, the two females burst into laughter at the dragon's words. The younger twin grinned out of success for his own input into the situation had the desired effect he was looking for. Malik looked to his brother and smiled softly, they always did have a certain charm about them that repelled sadness and despair whenever one was within their presence. One couldn't stay sorrowful for long with these two around. Their personalities practically emanated an aura of faith, courage, and light. It was mysterious as was it as wondrous. Cortez, the king, was glad to see the two women in his life had their sadness blown away by the boys' exuberant enthusiasm. Not too far away in the corner of his eye as well as within Malik's own gaze, both young men noticed an approaching, friendly figure. As it grow closer, they could now see it was Saurus. He was apparently running as he must've received news on the two princes leave at a much later time compared to their birth family. He stopped next to the king and immediately heaved from the much needed effort he had put into running all the way from the palace to the entrance. This repetitive heavy breathing didn't go unnoticed as the rest of the group turned towards the young man. Saurus had grown slightly over the course of ten years, if only slightly taller than Malik. He still wore his same robes, though.

"Saurus, it's good to see you have successfully made it, but are you alright, you're breathing hard." The queen said in a joyous, but concern tone, happy to see her children's caretaker after having come all this way while at the same time curious about his current condition. Despite the question having been asked, she could guess why he was exhausted. It was quite amazing the feats the man had accomplished over the years for the love and respect of her family. The guardian, having regained his breath, stood up and composed himself from his supposed recent exercise.

"Y-Yes, Milady, I am alright. Sorry for worrying you at the moment, but when I have just heard news that Prince Malik and Prince Marques were about to leave, I ran here as fast as my legs could take me. Believe my words when I say I am doing fine and that I am here to wish both of them well on their journey along with various others." The ever-so gentle young man said and as if right on time, a large group of the kingdoms population began appearing seemingly out of no where. They all gathered around the royal family, some with smiles on their faces, others with sad gazes who were mustering enough strength to bear with the boys' departure. The eliatrope couldn't help, but reminisce about how his race respected him in a similar manner and how he was revered as much as the members of the council. These people were so good to him and his brother over the years. Seeing them all here makes him feel so elated, so joyful. Marques simply gave a big grin to hide his euphoria for the great adventures that awaited them. Monique and Makayla moved to walk back over to the king, with the his beloved wife wrapping her arms around his left arm while she send a positive look of happiness in the twins' direction.

"Be safe" The queen simply said as her sons nodded and turned to face the enormous doors. They slowly began to open, an obvious gap beginning to form, which simply began to grow larger in width with each second that passed by. Through this opening Malik and Marques were started to see what the world looked behind the walls of their kingdom. As children they have only ever saw glimpses of the outside from the highest points in their kingdom, but now the beauty of the World of Twelve was now gracing them in all it's glory. When the doors fully swung open, a large staircase that flowed down towards the grass-covered surface revealed itself in front of them. Malik could see vast towering trees, blooming scented flowers, scampering innocent creatures, all basking in the radiate light of the blazing sun. Lakes could be seen sparkling, reflecting the rays of day off of it's clear crisp waters, giving the illusion of stars. It was just as the eliatrope had expected, beautiful, but it will be even more so when their journey begins. He slowly turned back to his birth family and the people he has come to know while growing up in this prosperous, holy kingdom. His brother soon followed suit.

"Everyone, thank you for all that you done and for all the glorious memories you have given Marques and I. I hope to see all of you again." He said in a loud enough tone for everyone present at the entrance to hear. The young human-esque dragon decided it was his turn to speak up and give his contribution.

"Don't worry about us, we got each other's backs." He said in his usual confident tone, an unwavering sense of coolness etched into his words. Makayla giggled at her brother's remark and waved them goodbye with her left hand. Her mother, father, guardian, and all of the people present followed suit. With one last smile, the eliatrope and his dragon twin returned the gesture and turned on their feet. They began walking towards the staircase, making it through the giant doors that were now completely opened. They then, traverse downwards upon the steps, signifying their journey has begun. As they marched forth, the entrance to their kingdom started to close the further they moved on. While walking down the staircase, Malik couldn't help, but look back at the people he has come to know and love. They soon began to disappear from his view as the once large gap between the gates grew thinner and thinner by each passing moment. When they reached the bottom and set foot onto the soft earth littered with lush grass, the enormous doors quickly shut tight. The eliatrope quickly returned his gaze to the front as both his brother and him walked forward with the older twin leading the way. He knows that they both will reunite with their birth family along with the people of their new kingdom someday, but for now, they should press forward and find the other members of the council, then free their people from the dimension where they wait patiently until their return.

 **Later after the departure from the kingdom**

It had been hours since they have left their new home for their own quest. Already they were becoming fascinated by the scenery around them as they walked along a dirt road. Marques appeared more excited that his level-headed brother. While they could simply fly with the elder twin riding on his younger sibling in dragon form, they had little to no knowledge on where to go. Besides, they would be drawing unwanted attention to themselves, so the older of the duo stated they should simply walk. The teenage dragon rushed ahead of the eliatrope brother and began looking in any direction whenever he stopped to observe his surroundings. Malik simply followed where the road lead them both, his hands comfortably tucked away into his hoodie's pockets. Wanting to get a better view of the land's layout, Marques turned his attention to a tall tree. He shifted towards it and extended his nails into claws. It was a common trait for dragons. He then, ran towards it trunk and took a mighty leap. The child immediately latched his claws onto the trunk and began to climb. Malik halted his momentarily as he watched his brother with interest. Quickly taking his hands out of his pockets, he held his left palm up in front of himself. It flashed a brilliant light blue, creating a large portal. He jumped through it and in an instant, another appear on a large branch of the tree that Marques was climbing while the previous one closed. The eliatrope flew out of the portal and landed safely onto the bark. At the same time, his twin came zooming by. Immediately, he lifted his right hand and formed another teleportation portal, soon jumping into it. He repeated the process of jumping out of one that appeared on branches and creating yet another to travel further towards the top while his dragon brother simultaneously rushed upward.

"Bet you I can make at the top before you, bro." Marques said, challenging his twin to get any excitement out of this seemingly long walk they were taking towards who knows where.

"We'll see" Was the eliatrope's reply as he jumped through portal after portal. The young dragon climbed the towering organism to the best of his current ability could grant him. When he reached the top, Malik was already sitting on one of the branches extending from it's tip. He was in a cross-legged position. The older twin turned and gave an innocent smile to his dumbfounded brother.

"What took you so long?" He rhetorically asked, causing Marques to pout. While also the younger twin, he was more childish compared to his more mature older brother at times.

"Hmph, your lucky you can more anywhere with those portals." Was all he could say as he hopped off the trunk of the tree and landed on one of the branches next to the one his brother was on. The sacrier-esque dragon remained in a crouching position as both brother stared out into the beautiful horizon. An idea suddenly came to Malik. Since they hardly know where to go next and that there is a strong possibility that they could be walking right into danger, the eliatrope decided to utilize the very same gift behind his vast knowledge, wisdom, and understanding, his Chrono Vision. This unique sight of his does not just encompass events that are connected to his lives, but also allow him to see occurrences that take place separate from his. Basically, it allows him to see much farther distances compared to others. This is just one of the numerous capabilities his gift provides him, other than simply seeing into the past, present, and future. Before using it, he turned towards his brother with a look that told the dragon all too-well what he was going to do now. This caused him to smirk as he also shared the same gift. Though, Malik was more skilled with it and can use it in a multitude of ways.

"Your going to use it, aren't you?" He asked rhetorically, easily deducing what the eliatrope had planned, who nodded towards his brother.

"Yes I am, if I can get a certain layout of the land in front of us, we'll be able to find a bustling city or at least a large town nearby. Who knows, maybe we'll reunite with one or two of our eliatrope and dragon brothers." Said the clever wakfu manipulator. It was a smart plan and it will save them plenty of time searching aimlessly around for a place to gather information where they need to go. Before making it this far, Malik and Marques discussed on where in the world should they search for the other members of the council. From what they learned growing up, the kingdom they lived in rested on a vast island basically in between the nations of Bonta and Amakna, untouched by Ogrest's Chaos. So, they agreed to traveled towards the latter. The eliatrope turned his gaze forward and closed his eyes, concentrating on any town with inhabitants the closest to where they were at now. As he did, his brother simply sat and waited for what Malik could pick up. Through his mind, the elder twin was beginning to see how the land looked from a two mile-radius. Within that same range, he could see a large bustling town close by. It was approximately ten feet from where they where at, which was fortunate. A quick walk was all that was needed to take them there. A great number of individuals continued about their lives through daily activities. The people there all had various characteristics in appearance due to the god they worshiped. He began to search for any mode of transportation that could get his brother and him to Amakna quickly, but suddenly, he noticed a familiar white hat with ear-like extensions along with a brilliant shade of red that decorated a female's skin. This sudden surprise caused Malik to open his eyes and narrowed them. Marques obviously noticed this change in expression, an indication that something shocking caught the eliatrope's interest. As he focused his vision more, the young seer was able to gain a better view of who these figures were, two faces he hadn't seen in thousands of years. He immediately recognized them, gaining a large grin on his face. Quickly deactivating his Chrono Vision, he turned to his dragon sibling and announced who he just found.

"Marques, I've found Qilby and Shinonome. There hear on this island. I don't know how, but it's them, I am most positive!" Malik exclaimed with genuine happiness at seeing old friends from ancient times. This uttering provoked a reaction of awestruck. To say that the dragon was stunned is an understatement. He began to get over the shock as a similar grin made it's way onto his visage.

"Well, what are we waiting here for. It's time for a little family reunion." He said in an excited tone as large leathery wings sprouted from his back. The certain physical characteristics from Marques' dragon form have grown considerably over the years. It was certainly a sight to behold when he is fully transformed. His wings have an impressively long wingspan, which suited the teen well and provided much maneuverability. Before Malik could decide against flying, the young dragon easy flew behind his brother and grabbed him by both of his shoulders. With three mighty flaps, both twins were levitating in the air.

"Okay then, make sure to retract your wings as soon as the town appears in eyesight. It's basically in front of us, so fly there." Malik said, noting for his brother to keep a low profile as to try and not cause too much trouble, pointing his right index finger in the direction where he saw the town they were to fly to. With a simple gesture of nodding his head, the dragon twin flapped his large wings forth, causing the duo to fly forward. With repetitive flapping motion, the velocity a which they were moving steadily increased. It was to the point where strong winds began to pick up around them. The force was enough to slightly push the nearby trees in the same direction to which the brothers were traveling.

 **Meanwhile in the the area known as Puro Town**

An interesting duo walked along the streets, searching for any sign of transportation that would allow them to travel across the waters to arrive at Amakna. Like Malik and Marques, they were an eliatrope and dragon. Except the latter was the older twin as well as a female, making her a dragoness. Both were teenagers, being sixteen years old since their last reincarnation. This certain group of two were known as Qilby and Shinonome. They were the king and queen of eliatropes. They have also set out in search of the rest of the council and their people. At his current age, Qilby is a slim young man with pale white skin, golden eyes, and long brownish blonde hair ending below his neck. Much of it is hidden under his white eliatrope hat. It has exceptionally large ear-like extensions compared to others, much like his old friend Malik. Monocle-shaped glasses adorn the teen's face, making him look very sophisticated. On his torso, he has on a long white shirt with sleeves of such length that they leave only his fingers to show. For his lower body, he has baggy brown pants accompanied by sandal-like shoes of the same color. Shinonome's appearance in her human form is that of a tall, beautiful woman. Her unique red skin tone is as brilliant as a gem with while her ears are pointed and her eyes a luminous amber yellow. Her hair is of a shade of blonde that resembles the color of light with a length that reaches down to her waist. For what she wears, it consists of nothing more than a sleeveless light yellow dress, leaving nothing on her feet. Both twins walked along the streets of the town known as Puro, searching for any way to get to Amakna as quickly as possible. From what Qilby's several millennia worth of knowledge serves, his people have built Zaap portals around the World of Twelve to instantly end up in different areas without much difficulty. They just needed at least one to get started on their travels to another nation. How they got to this vast area sitting in between two nations was a long story.

Qilby and Shinonome's dofus hatched in a peaceful village where they were raised safe from danger. As children they both began having relapses of their past-lives and understood who they are, where they came, and what they needed to do now. As they took careful steps down a road, the red dragoness noticed something in the corner of her left eye and abruptly stopped. Qilby noticed his sister's sudden change in motion and turn to her.

"Shinonome, are you alright, sister?" He asked, curious to what she was looking at as her gaze was turned to her left. For a moment, she saw two familiar faces who began to descend out of sight. One figure had large leathery wings, which she immediately recognized and the other had a cyan hoodie with ear-like extensions and a tail in the back. Images of Marques in both his human and dragons form flashed through her mind. Out of all the dragons she has known, he was by far the most hot-tempered. Shortly after beginning his existence thousands of years ago, he has learned to control it with much help from Mina and Phaeris. His rage contributed well to his title, Marques the Berserker. Despite his anger, he knew how to keep his cool by now. There were times when opponents used that trait of his to get the best of him, but this weakness became less apparent as, like his older brother, Malik, he could remember his various reincarnations. The young dragon became more tranquil from wisdom and experience. Another part of Marques' personality was his thrill for danger and excitement. He was also quite the rascal when his was, but a small child. Added with his temper, his had a streak of moxy. There were times in their past-lives where she looked after him as a big sister, which she technically is. Malik, on the other hand, was more level-headed than his younger twin. She remembered how he was so sweet to others, including his family. He was a kind and thoughtful individual who always put others before himself. He was also noted to be very wise. His gift, Chrono Vision, allowed him to recall his past-lives in a similar fashion with her brother and herself, which also seem to enlightened him in the best way. Out of all the eliatropes, Malik and Qilby were probably some of the most knowledgeable. She soon turned towards his brother, a knowing look evident on her beautiful face.

"I think I just saw Malik and Marques." She said, causing the young man's eyes to widen in shock. Knowing of the possibility of his old friends being here, his eyes quickly regained focus as he spoke.

"If that is the case, we should probably go where you saw them." He said as the dragoness nodded towards her sibling before turning and walking in the direction she saw The Seer and Berserker, her brother following close behind.


End file.
